A different View
by AsheliaHime
Summary: Anna had been excited to visit Corona. Scratch that, excited was still an understatement. She had been ecstatic, terryfying annoying and somehow even adorable in the process. Her first journey outside the castle gates without Elsa or Kristoff.


A/N: This was shortly written for Kelsey's (NerumiH) 17th birthday, that I totally didn't forget -cough-. Also, it was a lot of fun to write about my two favourite princesses.

* * *

Anna had been excited to visit Corona. Scratch that, excited was still an understatement. She had been ecstatic, terryfying annoying and somehow even adorable in the process. Her first journey outside the castle gates without Elsa or Kristoff. Maybe she would even feel a little lonely if it wasn't for Olaf who promised to keep her company and play it cool if she was to embarrass herself in front of her cousin and husband.

In case someone wondered, she didn't do anything like that - not even knowing how or why she managed to do so. But she couldn't help to pretend that she was a little disappointed.

After meeting her cousin for the first time she had been so happy to be invited to her country. She had dreamed of these days and place as an adventure, fighting thieves and climbing in lost towers while they could do girl stuff like brushing hair. A perfect combination for holidays, Anna thought. A perfect fantasy, because nothing of that happened.

The princess' room was quiet except Rapunzel humming a beautiful melody to herself and Anna forced herself to keep down the groan of desperation.  
"How do you do that?" she finally asked without sounding as insulting as she thought first.  
The Coronian princess who had been so concentrated that she almost forgot about her visitor, blinked over the edge of her easel. "Excuse me?"

Anna felt silly now, interrupting her in such a manner. "I-I mean, you're married to a thief! How can you act so calm and peaceful instead of journeying the countries, meeting the people you never had the chance to. What is it that you are so… okay with that? Settling for that quiet life?" Finishing her accusation she released her breath, she didn't know she was holding. All this time she had thought Rapunzel and her were similar to each other, but now she was assured that there wasn't much about that rumor.  
The older girl gave a simple smile to her words.  
"Anna? Come over here" she ordered her. Hesitating the strawberryblonde did so, seeing the colourful side of her painting. To be honest she hadn't been interested in looking at it before. Painting, the act alone, looked boring and unlike Rapunzel she had no talent with the canvas.  
"You're looking from the wrong side. You see, the back side of this is plain white while this… is my world. Colourful and very much alive" the brunette explained "You just need a moment to take your time and see the things from a different angle."  
"I didn't know you were so smart" Anna pouted, but it faded upon hearing Rapunzel laugh.  
"What?"  
"It's nothing… It's just, people don't tell me I'm smart that often."  
"Sorry, but that sounds like a lot of nonsense" Anna put her hands on her hips to teach her what's right "So… what did you want to show me? That's just a picture you drew."  
"Mh, you think so? It's more than that to me. It's a moment, a very tiny, but precious moment in my life. So I decided to paint it and keep it. Because it made me happy and I know it still will in the future whenever I think back."  
Anna watched her in surprise. "Something like a diary, then? I kept one myself, but it frustrated me soon, so… I stopped."  
"But you can't stop your memory or your life from continueing. You should try to cherish your time rather than waste time in forgetting it."  
A moment of silence and a tear rolled over Anna's freckled cheek. Rapunzel's words were true, there was no denying it, but it saddened her. It reminded her of all the times she already lost with Elsa.

That wasn't the result Rapunzel hoped for, her green eyes watering a little. She wanted to give her a word of comfort, making her forget her sorrow and loneliness, but before a tone came out of her mouth, Anna sniffed and wiped away her unshed tears.  
"Fine. How do I do this?"

Eventually, Anna started writing a diary again that day. Full of memories of her family and friends. Recording every tear and smile through the years, maybe even any snowflake. Who knew?


End file.
